findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Deities
Hero-Deities, also known as False Gods, Demi-Gods, Elflords or Immortals in Danasia, are the vessels of Divine Sparks. Ancient myth claims that after the fall of the Empyrean Titan Kingdom, the overgod Eo suffered such pain that his heart shattered into 20 pieces. Each of these pieces burnt down to a spark and fell to the mortal plane. A spark of the overgod's heart grants total control over a single emotion. Mortal heroes can discover a spark or can attract a divine spark by gathering mortal worshipers. Hero Deities rarely openly present themselves to others. Mortals and other powers often seek to take their divine sparks and doing so puts themselves and their followers at risk. A Hero Deity may have had only a handful of clerics and roughly 300 to 30,000 worshipers. They are usually worshiped by those whose lives were dramatically effected by them. Unlike Empyrean Saints, Hero Deities live and die throughout the ages as worshipers ebb. Killing a Hero Deity frees the divine spark and allows someone else to take the hero's power and merges the soul of their new host into the spark. Each divine spark is conscious and has its own unique persona, often attempting to engulf and consume the personality of its host, adding it to the collective souls of all those who bonded with it in the past. Many who gain a spark will lose the battle of wills and become one with the personality inside. Those that do will refer to themselves by the name of the dominant soul, such as the Spark of Loyalty always referring to itself as "Daern." The sparks are considered an abomination by the Empyrean Church, who desperately attempts to prevent Hero Deities from arising. Divine Sparks Spark of Ardor The spark of ardor controls emotions associated with passion and zeal. No personality is known to inhabit the spark as the only known wielder is Yggrite the Dervish Queen, who attracted the spark after saving Sunnuth from the blue dragon Golorathis Glassweaver and inadvertently gaining the worship of several thousand humans. Spark of Cheer This spark controls the emotion of joy and celebration. It is currently wielded by Dourgo the Drunkard. Control of the spark has never been contested since none can raise a sword to the Master of Merriment. Spark of Compassion The spark of compassion controls the emotions of concern and generosity. This spark was wielded by dozens of mortals, each time being given up to save the life of someone grievously wounded. In the third age, the spark found a new host in a simple perian inkeeper named Bristol. Bristol the Bearer has retained control of the spark for centuries, serving as patron to healers and the Knights Hospitaler. Spark of Courage No information available. Spark of Creativity This spark covers the domain of invention and artistic vision. It has been in the possession of Yarethan the Artist since its discovery and knows no other host. It is unclear if the spark has its own personality or if Yarethan is it. Spark of Despair This spark controls emotions related to sadness, hopelessness and grief. The spark was once belonged to a cabal of annis hags who used it to torment souls in the Umbrial plane. It later came to Valothwen the leader of the Silver Elves during the tarnishing of the Cele'Ældon and she was henceforth known as Valotha the Venomous. When the dark elven queen was eventually defeated, the spark was taken in by Aust Silverfrond in an attempt to keep it out of the hands of the dark elves and prevent Valotha from rising again. Spark of Revulsion No information available. Spark of Envy This spark covers the domains of jealousy and secrecy. The spark of envy has a powerful will and personality and calls itself Vis. It has bonded to hundreds of souls throughout history, the most notable being the ancient Tengu Lich, Funiku Dorobo. The spark of envy takes great pleasure in killing its own host, ever eager to take on a new vessel. Where the spark ended up after Arundel Shay slew its final host in the 5th age is unknown. Arundel himself did not take the spark and was later killed by the revived lich, free of Vis' influence. Spark of Gratitude This spark covers domains related to appreciation and tranquility. The earliest known host for this spark was Solonar the Hunter, an ancient elf lord and master of the hunt. Solonar was a recluse hunter and rarely made himself known to those outside of the Silver Reach. His final appearance in history had him pitted against Valotha the Venomous who slew him. His spark was later recovered from the battlefield by his high priest, Aust Silverfrond. The spark of gratitude emits a tranquil aura that seems to negate the powers of other sparks and fills its wielder with the reclusive habits of the hunter. Spark of Greed The spark of greed is a curse to those who wield it and all others. This spark eventually found its way to a red dragon by the name of Melaxsandria who's power briefly rivaled that of Cuelebre. In the third age, the spark fell to Melaxandria's exarch, who began to call herself Mela the Magnificent. She disappeared while attempting to raid the treasures in the abandoned city of Kolzamor. Her spark ended up in the hands of High King Morn Tormbarad who was sealed in the throne room of Kolzamor and already held the spark of pride. Spark of Hate This spark pulses with a desire to maim and kill. It first bonded to a frost giant jarl and servant of the half-titan, Thrym. The spark's personality unerringly overpowers the will of its host and calls itself "the hand of Thrym." The best known host of this spark was a Silver Elf named Quarion Winterhand. Winterhand spent thousands of years sealed in a Danasian artifact called the 6 Demon Bag before being briefly released. Upon his death at the hands of several adventurers, the spark was thrust upon an unwitting Rakshasa Tiefling named Bhii Lar'aza-Karashain who was likewise imprisoned in the bag. Spark of Love No information available. Spark of Loyalty The spark of loyalty commands obedience and servitude. This spark is the cornerstone of the Goblin-kin culture of Ibyth. Ibyth oblin-kin view the spark as both emperor and god. Those that bond with the spark add their consciousness and collective mind to a being which calls itself the Daern. The Daern is the Ibyth Emperor and is chosen every twenty years through a ritual battle known as "Ish'kronn Ast'ronn" or the festival of strong blood, which is seen as a holy day to Ibyth goblin-kin. Only the strongest, smartest, and wisest of goblin-kin are fit to serve as Emperor and only they have the power to take the spark from the current Daern. Since the dawn of the 5th age, the Daern has been a Scro warrior, formerly named Chizar. Spark of Patience This spark includes the domains of diligence and study. The only known wielder is identified in books and scrolls throughout Ord. Ogham the Scribe seems to be universally held as the most knowledgeable scribe on Ord, but other than his writings, nobody has ever seen him. Spark of Pity No information available. Spark of Pride The spark of pride covers the domains of honor and egotism. The spark has been in the posession of the dwarf, Morn Tormbarad since before the fall of Kolzamor in the third age. When the capital was overrun by undead and abandoned by the dwarves he insisted on remaining and sealed himself within his throneroom, refusing to leave the city without a king for thousands of years. He remains there waiting for his kin to retake the city and for himself to rise once more as king. Spark of Rage This spark commands the emotions of fury and anger. It was first recorded in possession of an unnamed fire giant, but was soon taken by Valotha the Venomous. After defeating Valotha the Venomous, the mountain dwarf barbarian Dirk Dankil came into possession of the spark. He used the sparks power to cut a merciless path through some of Ords greatest beasts, eventually travelling to other planes to pit himself against ever deadlier foes. Dirk was last seen tracking a giant spider-demon called the Spawn of Valotha through a portal in the Cainscape and into the Silent Realm of Cainia. Spark of Shame No information available. Spark of Terror This spark imbues those around it with fear and panic. It has nearly always been held by a servant of the mad Empyrean, Lyttan. The orog warlord and Ravager, Bolg the Bloody came into possession of the spark in the fourth age and began a campaign of terror through the pendants in . He was eventually killed by Blackwell's crew when he showed up to enter Ish'kronn Ast'ronn, the festival of strong blood. His spark was briefly fought over by the adventurers before bonding with the shadow dancer, Halafas Raeranthur. Spark of Wanderlust This spark imbibes those around it with impatience and a spirit of adventure. Nobody knows who or what holds this spark, but people everywhere refer to the host as Rhiannon the Traveler. Some speculate that this person is a doppelganger who is constantly traveling through cities and countries, calling young people into the life of an adventurer. Common people in Findle and Thessan joke that the parents of adventurous youths were visited by the traveler in disguise.